fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Fersnel
Arthur Fersnel is the Hylion counterpart of Arthur Moshiyoto. He is a proficient mage practicing Territory and Water Magic as his main choices of magic. He is known as The Corrupted One all over Hylion. Appearance Just like the Earth Land version, Arthur is a Personality Money. That is the first and most important priority that is in Arthur’s mind, for nothing else holds any more weight than the cold and hard feel of jewels jingling in his hand, slipping between his fingers as he counts them with the most explicit and intense of care, making sure that not one bit was lost. Power? Ambition? Tyranny? Freedom? All those are nothing more than dirt to the gold that Arthur desires with a fervent and unyielding energy. Maybe you can call him an asshole for being such a money-minded person but you cannot deny that the way he pursues his journey for riches is indeed respectable. For a comparison, where Natsu would work in utter torture and mind-breaking effort to protect his friends, Arthur does the same for money. Giving up when money is just so near is almost unthinkable for him. However, behind his image of a greedy bastard that drools over cash, Arthur actually holds a different idea for his desire for money. He sees not in it as a means to an end; he does not find it as a way to a life of luxury and ease for the rest of his life. Instead, he sees it as the only friend that he can trust; an entity that does not change with the times, a timeless objective that he can put his heart and soul in for, without needing to worry if it would deny him his focus. Arthur also possesses a strong sense of honour. It is the reason why he does not become a petty thief or a thuggish highwayman, as well as why his chosen brand of magic is not something that can help him gain money easily. He understands the ugliness of blood money, though he will not reject it, and absolutely refuses to do things that require him to utterly destroy his honour, as well as his mentality to put the entire all of his being into what he did. In fact, the key question for him is: how can one tell himself that he had earned something, when he has taken the easy way out? With other people, Arthur is not afraid to display his money-wanting face and does not care for how other people view him. Once upon a time, he did care but that was when he had a different focus. Money is an object, lifeless and lacking an opinion. And even though he now cared about how money viewed him, the aforementioned fact makes that fact nothing more than an accessory of reflexive behaviour. However, due to his past of struggling to find a viable focus, Arthur has picked fragments and pieces of how people feel and view things and this makes him empathetic when he recognizes such personality and opinions in front of him. Arthur's honor also demands him to display respect and he does it entirely out due to that honour. Relationships, opinion and his mood have little bearing on this display. Friend, foe and stranger, all of them get the same treatment and are referred to by him frequently by their formal family name. While this has the effect of making him seem dignified, it gives him a professional air that places everyone away from him. In his religious beliefs, Arthur has nothing but his idea of a focus in life. And since his decided focus would be money, his ‘god’ becomes the very representation of wealth itself. Truthfully, if you look over his personality, you will realize the truth is that he is a spiritual person who possesses great willpower and personal strength, searching for the essence of his being and develop his own inner life, with the gripe being only that the way he has chosen is something that most people would find very disagreeable. In his past, five previous focuses had been pursued by Arthur, only for him to face pain when time exhibits its omnipotent power to bring about change. These five are: friends, power, results, religion and love. His hurtful and heart-penetrating experience with all of them has left a tint of distaste for them in his mouth but not enough such that he would completely rid them from his life. History Magic and Abilities Fighting Style In battle, Arthur's battle style fits his chosen style of magic, which is long-range and from a distance. His personality in battle is focused, morose and silent, as he fights with a flexible single-mindedness that makes him both tactical and aggressive. When he has allies, his honour means that he protects them from incoming attacks but it is not enough for him to work together with them. But when his mind connects the dots that allies equal a greater possibility of success and subsequently earning money, that barrier is removed and he becomes willing to cooperate but to a still limited extent. When there is a need for CQC, Arthur tries to make sure he can make some distance between him and his opponent, by both getting himself away and pushing his counterpart back. At the same time, he has a tactic to leave behind his lower-level spells as traps in case his opponent tries to pursue. In leadership, Arthur focuses on the completion of the mission. The safety of his allies are secondary to him and are only truly cared for if he thinks they are needed to make the job work. His honour, however, makes him willing to give his allies free reign and does not demand from them support when he is fighting from long range. His teeth-gritting determination grants Arthur a natural ability to ignore some of the pain inflicted against him and provides him a great amount of strength to push himself back up even if he is severely injured. This can work against him when it means that he is given a chance by his opponent to run away, for it can cost him his life if he pushes himself too much. Like a daruma doll, you can keep getting back up, but in the end, your body may not be able to take it. When it no longer concerns him about money and is instead going to a truly personal level, Arthur will see no need to hold back and will unleash all of his power. Nothing changes in his personality when this happens, but his anger will begin to show in the form of roaring and battle cries. Territory Territory (絶対領土 (テリトリー) Teritorī lit. Absolute Territory) is one of the most powerful Caster Magics known in Earth Land. It's a dangerous magic that is centered around the total manipulation of space, bending it to one's will. Like the Arc of Embodiment, the limits of this magic are unknown. When the user begins to use this magic, their hands start glowing a rainbow-like color, slowly allowing a special invisible sphere to appear all around the user and beyond their range of space, allowing anything and everything inside of the sphere to be controlled by them when they produce the magical membrane to produce from their hands. In the area surrounded by the sphere, the user is actually able to command and control everything around them within a certain degree, allowing them to be manipulated in any way the user can think of and producing incredible spells that can actually be alter to affect a different part of the area, often redirecting powerful spells to not affect anyone else aside from the surrounding territory within the sphere's range. It is also seen that the user is capable of changing the actual environment of the area, at times changing the actual gravity to make it much more difficult to fight in or making it harder to cope with for the enemy, but not the user as they are protected by the very sphere they produce. There are certain risks with using this magic, due to the fact that only those inside the magic sphere are affected, meaning anyone who attacks from outside the range will be able to inflict damage and not get manipulated by the membrane. It is also seen that people themselves are not capable of being controlled or manipulated, meaning no one is able to make someone fight each other against their will and can often mean it is next to impossible to keep anyone in the sphere. Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Rubs her lips around her mexican coke. Makes you wish that you were the bottle. If you found the lyrics, leave a message on my user talk page. If someone doesn't find this within two months, I will delete it. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same.